Wish You Were Here
by WelshCanuck
Summary: One shot Missing scene for the end of Nymphs just Wanna have Fun....Phoebe reflects back on the years after she get Columnist of the Year


**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction  
**

**Potential missing scene from nymph episode;**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She lay on her bed looking up at small statue on her end table. She looked back a few years ago and never thought she would accomplish so much in such a short period of time. A time when she didn't even care about working only lounging around the house and having fun with her friends. A time when her life was complete, or so she thought.

**Five years prior**:

"Since you don't think I have one, that my vision of life is cloudy compared to your perfect hell? Even if you don't want to believe me, just once can't you trust me?" Phoebe shot out at her older sister. It was an on going argument for as long as Phoebe could remember. Prue never thought she would amount to anything. And now they were witches and it was still the same argument.

**Several months later**

"No. You're really mad at me because as far as you're concerned I was slacking off yesterday. Which is pretty much what I do everyday, right?" Phoebe asked knowing the answer she should get. Though not expecting it.

Prue looked at her sister confused, "Where is this coming from?"

" It's coming from the fact that I know you're really pissed because I didn't do the grocery shopping or pick up your dry cleaning, or whatever else that you put on that stupid list." Phoebe stated as she paced around the front entrance

" I am sorry that I asked you to do things around the house because I have to work." Prue shot back in her defense.

Throwing her hands in the air. "Time it ladies and gentlemen it took a whole sixty seconds before the 'W' word reared its ugly head." Phoebe said to no one.

" What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you and Piper just automatically assume that I'll take care of the house because I don't have a real job." Phoebe shot back . She was starting to get through to her sister, or was she?

"Now that's not true." Prue said back.

Phoebe couldn't believe what she was hearing, " Oh no? Prue, when was the last time you went grocery shopping, or vacuumed the house, or waited for the cable guy to show up, which by the way if I were paid by the hour I'd be a _millionaire _by now!"

Now Prue could see. Her sister was trying to turn the attention away from her and on to Prue, "I can not believe how you're turning this around.

Phoebe looked at Prue in disbelief, "I can not believe you're pretending that you don't have a problem.

"I don't." Prue replied

"Okay, well, you know what? You just proved my point ... my other point which is I get absolutely no credit for all that I do around here. It's just assumed that I'll do it. Like that crack that you made to Piper yesterday morning. "Don't worry Piper, Phoebe'll do it she's got **time**." She said

"You do." Prue agreed

"Yes, and that's exactly my point my main point. You are mad at me because I don't work." Phoebe said calming some.

"Okay, maybe you're right." Prue was seeing now that her little sister was on to something but it still didn't explain why she lied to her.

" And that's why I lied." Phoebe finally said as she reached for the phone that had chosen that one time to ring.

**Present;**

Phoebe reached up and wiped away a tear that was threatening to spill down her cheeks. Five years ago. No, two years ago Prue would have never believe her if she told her she saw this in a premonition. That she would amount to something and have a very successful career. She hadn't, but it was a fight they always had. "And now you aren't even here to see it." she said to no one

**Four and a half years ago:**

" I s it just me or can you draw a chalk outline around this place?" Phoebe asked as she opened the fridge door

"Well, I don't know what you could possibly mean, Phoebe, I mean the weekend's almost over, we never made it to Cabo, I'm never gonna see Andy again, and Piper just lost the love of her life." Prue shot back with a smile as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"The glass is way more than half way full here, Prue, Piper saved the love of her life, Alec is long gone and Daisy's on her way back to her family. And we even managed to straighten out our powers thank God." She pulls two pineapples out of the fridge.

"Thank God? I thought that you always wanted an active power." Prue asked a bit confused at Phoebs remark. That was the one thing Prue knew for certain was Phoebes desire for an active power. And now she was happy to get rid of the one she had 'borrowed'

Phoebe poured the contents of the mixer into the pineapples, " Maybe but I never thought I'd actually miss my premonitions. Your power was like wearing a dress that was too tight. Not that would ever happen."

"Remember when I said you had no vision?" Prue asked sheepishly

"Which time?" Phoebe lifted her head and smiled.

"Well, you would never hear it again. It takes a lot of strength to see what you see." Prue admitted

Phoebe placed the two fruit concoctions on the table, "I'll drink to that. We can't go to Cabo, we might as well bring Cabo to us."

"I don't know, Pheebs, we still have some serious problems." Prue said as she lifted her drink

Phoebe hits play as some reggae music on the CD player starts, "Problems are for Monday mornings. What do you say?"

"It's gonna be hell of a Monday morning but until then ..." Prue raises her pineapple and connects it with Phoebes. Another piece to the bridge between their gap solidly formed into a building foundation.

**Present**:

"We almost mended it didn't we?" she looked over at picture of just her and her big sister.

Piper reached forward and knocked on her sisters door, pushing it open as she did.

"Hey you."

Phoebe wiped away the tear before turning around. "Hi. You and Paige work everything out?"

"Yes we did. We are gonna share the responsibly of lead witch." Piper laughed as she sat down beside Phoebe.

"Look at you." Phoebe laughed at her sister

"What me?"

"Oh I just remember when you hated being a witch. When you wanted to quit after that incident with Aunt Gail. Now you are fighting with Paige on who takes the lead." Phoebe told her.

"Yeah well, I guess I've changed a little and with Wyatt. Well someone has to show him everything that comes with his powers."

"So he doesn't get caught like we did?" Phoebe said with a hint of sadness in her voice

"Yeah." Piper agreed as she caught her eye on the picture on Phoebes bed table, right next to her new statue, the two of them and Prue at the park.

"Nice glassware." Piper said as she picked up the trophy and read the inscription on it. "Columnist of the Year. I'm so proud of you Phoebe."

"Thanks." She replied but it was the way she said it that Piper knew something was going on with her little sister.

"Spill."

"What?"

"Yeah what is right. Phoebe you started this job a year ago. And everything you went through in that time. Look what you accomplished. So why don't you seem very happy about it."

"I am happy about it Piper. I look at it and wonder how it all happened. I was the one with no future remember. The wild child with no job. Prue always said I wouldn't amount to anything." She felt the tear running down her face. "And now I've actually done something so amazing and the one person I want to share it with the most isn't here." She let her tear go freely not even bothering to wipe them away.

Piper reached forward and pulled her into a loving hug. "She knows Phoebe and I know she is very proud of you right now and for everything you've done since she has been gone."

"It's not fair. She was always there and when I finally get it right." More tears came between her sobs.

"I know sweetie. I miss her too." Piper replied as she rubbed Phoebes back trying to calm her down. "But you know she is always with us and is still protecting and loving us. Even though she isn't here."

It took a while but eventually Piper got Phoebe calmed down. "You going to be ok now?" Piper looked into her little sisters brown eyes. It had been a year and a half since they had lost Prue. And every now and then one of them would break down. Today was Phoebes day.

"For now. Or till next time."

Piper pulled her into a hug again before placing a kiss on her forehead. "I love you and I'm very proud of you. And so is Prue. Don't you ever forget that."

"I won't. I love you too." Phoebe replied as she hugged Piper tight before getting off the bed.

"Ah where you going now?" she looked up at Phoebe confused

Phoebe turned to look at Piper, " I have to have 'the' talk with Jason and I know he'll be in the office. I really don't want to have that talk with all the staff around."

"Hmm good idea. Good luck."

"Thanks." Phoebe turned to leave her room before stopping and looking back in, "I love you Prue," and she left, leaving Piper alone.

Picking up the picture of the three of them, "She made it Prue." Placing it back down on the table next to Phoebes award she got up to leave, turning just before closing the door. "We all love you Prue."

the end


End file.
